Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by TheSingingBlob
Summary: In which Juliet cannot concentrate, Shawn is highly unprofessional, and Juliet knows the words to a Bare Naked Ladies song better than Shawn. Written for the Serenade challenge at Psychfic. Shawn/Juliet.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, SONG LYRICS!! etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author (which is me). The author (me again) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise (though sometimes I wish I were associated with James Roday or Dule Hill). No copyright infringement is intended. --see? there's a disclaimer.

Author's Note: My first Psych fanfiction ever (though probably long overdue). Thanks to the help of Galinda05 for checking this over and thank you to my mother, who encourages my Psych insanity by buying me pineapple specifically when she goes to the grocery store like she did this morning. This is in response to the Serenade challenge at . thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Juliet O'Hara usually had a pretty long attention span.

Key word: usually.

It wasn't like you could blame her that sometimes she slipped out of her dedication and focus. Today in particular, she had a lot of things on her mind. For one, she was going to go visit her nephews tonight, and she thought that she should probably pick them up a present on the way home. But they were getting older and she wasn't sure what they could buy them without spending too much money or buying the wrong thing. For another, her partner, Lassiter, was giving her all kinds of trouble. Seriously, if you got behind all the...well, crazy, and bullheadedness, he was an okay guy, and he could probably find a girlfriend somewhere. Maybe. And thinking about getting a girlfriend for Lassiter, her mind wandered. What kind of women did he like? What was his wife like? Why had he separated from his wife in the first place? If she got married, whe would never get a separation. Being the intelligent and responsible girl that she was, she would be sure to pick the right man the first time. Which is why Juliet didn't have one. She just hadn't run into him yet- or so she liked to remind herself on a regular basis. Besides, she didn't have time for a boyfriend. Who had time for a boyfriend? How did Chief Vick have time for a baby? She barely had time to do her hair and put on makeup in the morning, let alone deal with a relationship. Goodness. And eventually her mind had trailed so far that she'd forgotten she was standing, arms crossed, in front of the bulletin board, trying to solve a case.

This case was difficult, at best. Inheritance case. An old wealthy woman from the LA area- she used to be in the movie business- had passed away and given her entire fortune to her seventeen-year-old granddaughter who was planning on following in her footsteps. But when the girl (from Santa Barbara) was supposed to receive her cash, the cash mysteriously disappeared- and so did the girl. So far they'd investigated her parents house and that of her aunt and uncle who lived down the street. The girl hadn't turned up, but they'd found that she'd left her purse behind, along with a few other belongings. She hadn't been intending to leave home, so it wasn't a runaway case. Juliet surveyed the photos of the crime scene, trying to pay attention to just one, but her focus was shot. In her current state, she probably wasn't fit to be working out a case. She wasn't exactly mentally sound. Juliet wasn't crazy- just daydreaming. Not something she usually did. In her impatience with herself, Juliet starting tapping out an even beat on the floor with her foot. Tap. Tap. Tap. It didn't seem to be helping her focus, but at least it was helping her count the seconds flying by. After a couple more taps, Juliet thought she noticed something on the board. Her foot continued to tap, but her eyes squinted closer shut as she examined the photograph. The girl's room hadn't been disturbed- someone she knew? And the train of thought she had just boarded was quickly derailed when she all of a sudden got warmer and felt someone else's breath on her neck. It was all she could do not to jump- her detective instincts told her that something was about to go down.

"Song in your head?" the voice asked, and she recognized it as being male and familiar.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah, you had this nice little beat going. Hmmm, let me guess. Are you going nineties? NSync, maybe? Bye Bye Bye. That's what that is, isn't it?"

"Shawn."

"_I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie...I wanna see you out that door-" _Was he _singing_ to her? Sure, it was bubblegum boy band pop, but he was singing. Why did he know the lyrics to that, anyway?

"Shawn, it's not Bye Bye Bye."

"Shoot, really? Hm. Always pictured you as a Justin Timberlake kind of girl." He grinned teasingly and Juliet noticed an irregular thump in her chest. Heartbeat?

"Sorry."

"Can I guess again?"

Juliet considered this, and then her mouth reacted before her brain could force her to say no. "I don't see why not."

"You would dig 90s music, wouldn't you? Let's see, what was out the year you graduated...Class of '98...hmm..."

"How did you know that?"

"Psychic, remember? Now, quiet, I have to read your mind and figure out the song that's in your head. Shh." He hummed off-key for a moment. Juliet tried desperately to go back to the epiphany she was having before Shawn happened by and started throwing her off, but it was practically impossible. "Shawn-" she started to say, but he hushed her with a quick movement of a finger to his lips. "Got it. Bare Naked Ladies."

"...what?"

"You know, that really fast one that everyone learned the lyrics to...'_Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic, like Sting I'm mantric, like Snickers guaranteed to satisfy, like Kurosawa I make bad films, 'kay I don't make films, but if I did they'd have a samurai-_'"

"One Week? Are those even the words?" Juliet turned her head slightly to look him in the face. He looked like a madman, with his hair all rumpled like usual and that silly grin on his face. She wanted him to go away. "No, that's not it." She turned back to the board, at least pretending to regain her concentration.

"One more try, then. Just one."

"Fine, but that's it." She didn't have the heart to tell the _psychic_ that she didn't have a song in her head in the first place.

"You're a little old-fashioned, right? So I bet it's not a nineties song..." He hummed again, but this time slower, and in key, and Juliet recognized the tune. "_Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare, the sight of you leaves me weak, there's no more words left to speak..." _Somehow his hands were now resting comfortably on her waist and his lips were dangerously close to her ear. Juliet flushed a color that she was sure would be embarrassing if he saw her face. And he kept _singing_! Not that she minded terribly, but still. It was unprofessional. "_But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real, you're just too good to be true..._" Juliet braced herself for the big, theatrical finish. But instead, his voice changed to a normal whisper. "Can't take my eyes off of you." She bit her lip, wanting to say something- anything- that would make sense following that, but her brain hadn't really been on track today. And this- _this_- threw her off whatever track she'd managed to find. "Was that it?"

"Um- Shawn, I can't do this. You can't do this. Look, there are people around, and we're in the middle of the department, and-"

"You didn't answer my question."

"...Shawn," Juliet managed unintelligently, her voice wavering. His eyes were boring into her. She couldn't tell if he was being serious or not and it killed her. And what made her even more angry was the fact that she couldn't just own up to it. To quote the song, yes, she felt like he felt, and for the life of her could not manage to spit it out. "I-I can't talk to you right now, I'm trying to- there's this case, and-" He gave a lopsided smile at her rambling and the light blush on her cheeks. If she weren't in the middle of the department right now, with people all around...

"That's fine. I get it." He leaned back in to whisper something to her, his lips moving softly against her ear, and said, "The fact that there were no signs of struggle and the mortgage and credit card papers point to the uncle. I'll talk to you later." Ever sure of himself, Shawn grinned, and turned abruptly to go hassle Lassiter about something.

Juliet sighed.

If anything was bad for her attention span, it was this.


End file.
